Sardapedia talk:Featured Articles/2009
An archive for discussions that took place on Sardapedia talk:Featured Articles during the year of 2009. Note that these discussions are closed, and should not be edited. February 2009 We need a new Featured Article. I think it should be Black Mage Evilwizardington, though I know it isn't a creative idea. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 21:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I forgot to update it. Sorry! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::At least we caught it on the 1st and not the 20th. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 23:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) March 2009 Is there one planned for March? —MasterConjurerBerserker 06:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :If there is, I nominate Giant's Forest since that is an article that all location articles should aspire to. Jeppo 11:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's a monarchy right now, but I'll use Giant's Forest. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's the one I was going to suggest, so no complaints here. We should come up with a way to plan these ahead of time, so that anybody online at the Greenwich midnight can get the new one up. —MasterConjurerBerserker 16:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Why don't we nominate one a few days before the time? Then, anyone can make the article featured if I'm not around (chances are, I won't be here at midnight). [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 16:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::How 'bout we start the April section on March 25, exactly one week before April 1? That'd give us plenty of time to nominate/debate/vote. —MasterConjurerBerserker 17:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alright, April 25 it is. However, shall we use this talk page for debating or another, alternate page. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::We could continue to use this page, and archive every month when the next month's nominations begin. That way, the process is in an obvious place and doesn't get cluttered. —MasterConjurerBerserker 17:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Alright. We'll use this page. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) April 2009 Time to start nominating for April. I guess I'll start. I think we should bring in a script page, since they're really the wiki's backbone. A great example (and my nomination) is Episode 068: It Sounds Like a Good Idea to Me. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 03:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Any script page with suitable dialogue, a picture and a caption will probably do well for a featured article. I think the episode you picked is a fine example of the script pages, and I back your nomination completely. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 13:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) May 2009 'Tis again nomination time, it seems. I'm favoring Garland, but really just want nudity on the front page. 02:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Aww...I'd go with Robo though since his birthdate is in May 7 (I scoured his LiveJournal page for that).....just give me a day or two to start it up. Otherwise, Garland it is... Chocolancer 04:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::If Chocolancer can fix up the Robo article, of course we'll use it. However, for now, I don't mind Garland. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::I was going to go ahead and do the next one, but now I'm favoring Chocolancer's suggestion and want to know where you guys stand. 04:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow! You'll really done well with that Robo page in the space of a few days. It has my vote. Jeppo (Talk) 16:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks =)...though somehow, I still think its about 98% complete. It's still presentable though. And, I did get permission from Finfrock himself to post the pic (he also gave me a unique Warbot pic, which I posted in the Warbot in Accounting page =) ) Chocolancer 17:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Great work! I'd use Robo as we have seen too much 8-Bit Theater recently. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm guessing it's unanimous, so I went ahead and put it up. 20:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) June 2009 I nominate Garland, because he was going to be the featured article last time until Robo came and took the spotlight. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 14:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) While I feel sorry for Garland, I nominate Episode 001: We're going where? for two reasons: to show the successful change to the Episodes template, and to avoid two of the same thing (characters) in a row. 15:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean the script template? Anyway, I guess Garland will (hopefully) be featured in July. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 15:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::I meant the episode template, where you and Jeppo got the "previous" field to not show up, but then again, the script template keeps getting cooler, too. 15:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Featuring Episode 1 is just...boring. Nobody wants to see a script article just because it's updated. I'm gonna have to go with Garland on this one.... ChocolancerCL-528 19:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Garland: 2; Episode 1: 1 July 2009 It's almost July, so we should nominate an article ASAP. I say X-017 since it's rather well-written. All we need is a good shot of the bot itself and we're set =) ChocolancerCL-528 20:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright. I'll upload one now. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I would say not yet because at the moment it's still a stub. We still don't really know all that much about X-017 for him to be a Featured Article yet in my opinion. ::But it is a good idea to make a Warbot in Accounting article as a Featured Article so that all of Brian's main comics have been recognised. I think that Warbot 007: Sophia is well written, with three pieces of Trivia, so I nominate that. Jeppo (Talk) 00:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::I just realized it's Sardapedia's first anniversary in July, so we might actually want to do something special. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There's a reason for me to nominate Sardapedia. 02:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I was thinking about the 1 year anniversary for Sardapedia as well. I thought we could do something like "Happy Anniversary Sardapedia!" and nominate the front page like what ERJ said, though from there I feel like something's missing ChocolancerCL-528 02:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::We could have Sarda as the Featured article, since his Encyclopaedia is a year old. Jeppo (Talk) 11:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ahh...why didn't I think of that? It's a brilliant idea! 14:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Why not? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 14:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) August 2009 It's almost August, surprisingly. But anyway, we have yet to feature something from the depressing comic Warbot in Accounting. I think we can feature any of the scripts, but as Jeppo said before, Warbot_007: Sophia has three trivia pieces, so I nominate that. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, no complaints here. ChocolancerCL-528 21:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) September 2009 I suppose we better think of a possible article that we could feature. Any ideas? 00:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Erm, this is a hard one. Emerson Wild: Monster Hunter - Teaser is long, has a picture, and we need to feature something else that isn't a comic, but it's only a teaser and featuring that would be a little odd. Fighter McWarrior is long and well written, and has some nice pictures as well. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::We could feature Fighter, but then it seems rather redundant since we already featured Black Mage and Red Mage. I suppose another Atomic Robo feature wouldn't hurt? I can't think of a good one right now.... ChocolancerCL-528 04:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, I like Fighter. And not because Fighter will say "I like Fighter!" on the talk page! We'll probably get the full set anyway. But if you want a Robo article, how about Ivan Koshchey? (hoping my sig will work now...) 12:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Two words: Sardapedia. You can't argue with logic like that. (Well, okay, you easily could; but, there are reasons, like the new look and the continued presence of the best dancers evar.) 02:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) October 2009 Alright, decision time! For an October article, I'll say Helsingard, since we've finally got some good scan snippets for each of the characters or more. Also, don't you think a brain in a jar in a mecha makes for a great Halloween costume? ChocolancerCL-528 :Since you've been greatly improving the Robo articles, I say yes to this one. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 13:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) November 2009 Couldn't resist popping out of my breaktime shell for a short while, but we need an article for November. Any suggestions? Anything from HIKYM would be best, if we had a good article for it... ChocolancerCL-528 18:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I can't think of any article for HIKYM that isn't a comic script (my Wong article simply doesn't have enough about him because the comic hasn't progressed particular far). We can still do a good script though. However, we can always feature White Mage or Thief if we'd like a 8-Bit Theater article. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...but I kinda find it boring to feature every single 8-Bit Theater character in such a predictable order. So I've always been in favour with articles fit for mixed media. If you'd like a good script, I highly suggest Episode 635, but I dunno if that's good enough...Then again...Scott and Brian are on their way to Italy right now, so I also highly suggest Atomic Robo and the Dogs of War. ChocolancerCL-528 :::I'd go with Episode 635 simply because we're featuring a Robo article at the moment. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) December 2009 It's that time of the month again. We have at least 3 days to decide on our next featured article. We could go with anything else that could be potentially holiday-themed, but if there's nothing, we can feature Atomic Robo and the Shadow From Beyond Time as a last resort since December 9 is the release date for the trade. ChocolancerCL-528 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Erm, I don't think Shadow From Beyond Time has enough to be a FA. We haven't done anything for HIKYM, but we don't really have a lot of info in it…so erm, we can always feature and HIKYM script. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC)